SF:Steyr AUG
Info: At first glance, the Steyr AUG (also known as StG77) looks odd for a number of reasons. The magazine is behind the trigger, making it bullpup, there is a vertical hand grip up front and there is a standard 1.5x zoom scope. It may seem like this weapon is something out of a sience fiction movie, but infact this weapon has been in service since its creation in 1977. This weapon was designed to be a break out of the normal assault rifle. The main purpose of this was to make this weapon bullpup. For example: If there was 2 rifles, 1 bullpup and 1 traditional with both the same barrel lengths, the bullpup would be shorter but would still have the same accuracy as the traditional rifle because the barrel goes down further into the gun. This gives the user a shorter profile and because of this, many special forces around the world use it. The Steyr AUG A1 comes with a non removable 1.5x scope which is very useful for longer ranges. The front hand grip aids in better handling for longer ranges, so with this weapon the user is capable of great accuracy with it. Another useful feature of the AUG is interchangable barrels. If there is a firefight thats taking place at long range and a user has a Steyr AUG with too short of a barrel, the user can rather quickly get out a longer barrel and put it on. The Steyr AUG uses 5.56x45mm ammunition or for the submachine gun variant, the 9mm round. The Steyr AUG can accept 30 or 42 round box magazines and a nice feature of some magazines is that they are clear plastic so the user can see how many rounds they have left. Steyraug.jpg|The 9mm Steyr AUG In soldier front: The Steyr AUG in soldier front has a slightly unusual scope. It still offers 1.5x zoom and can be helpful in some situations. The Steyr AUG is very rare and mainly is only seen on players who are new to soldier front and have not played much before due to no rank requirement. There are some high ranked players who do use the Steyr AUG very effectively, but do to the time it takes to get used to the AUG, not many people use it. Its damage is average. The accuracy on full auto is almost always inaccurate so the player must single shot or burst fire to get effective shots down range. Full auto does work sometimes in close quarters but it is not reccomended. The price is fairly cheap, costing only 25000sp, but many players choose the m4 over it. The AUG is very average stat wise, but medium range campers can kill very effectivley with the AUG if used right. The scope can assist in counter sniper kills, but occasionaly while single shot or burst shotting, 1 or 2 bullets will fly off target, making the sniper or enemy the player is shooting at, have a chance to shoot back. With the AUG it is recommended that the player sneak up on the enemy and not give them a chance to shoot first. With proper attention, the Steyr AUG can get a player very far. Steyr.jpg|The Steyr AUG in soldier front graphics